Jasmine and the Elements of Harmony
by tb.street1995
Summary: Jasmine ends up in Equestira. Follow her as she goes on adventures with the mane 6 and eventually finds love. Sorry bad at summaries but please read. Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jasmine Potter and the Elements of Harmony**_

 **Character Info**

 **Disclaimer: I claim nothing of the Harry Potter franchise nor the My Little Pony franchise, as everything is the rightful properties of their owners and affiliates. No infringement was intended, and no money is being made. This is my first time writing a story so please be nice. I will try and upload at least 1 chapter a month but I am a full-time student and stuff happens. I will also let any readers know if I am going to take a break on this story or just giving up on it.**

 ***In this story the mane 6 are all either 17 or 18 years of age and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are about 4 years old just to give you an idea of the ages in the story. ***

 **Name:** Jasmine Potter

 **Birth Date:** July 31

 **Gender:** Female/Mare

 **Age:** 17

 **Breed:** Unicorn

 **Cutie Mark:** Red Spider Lily

 **Love Interest:** Soarin

 **Personality:**

Kind

Level headed

Slow to anger but when angry she is vicious

Loyal

Mischievous

Loving to family and friends

 **Pet/familiar:** Hedwig

 **Physical Description:** Jasmine has a white coat, long black wavy mane, and emerald green eyes. She is the same height as Twilight and has a similar body type as Princess Cadence. Her cutie mark is a Red Spider Lily, it represents her status as Mistress of Death.

 **Background Information:** Jasmine lived with the Dursleys however after her chores she would find refuge in the local library. At Hogwarts Jasmine was sorted into Ravenclaw and was best friends with Fred and George Weasley and Luna Lovegood. She faced the same tests as in canon. However, after the war Jasmine knew that it wouldn't be long till the public declared that she was the next dark lord and demanded her death. Since Fred, George, and Luna had all died in the war she decided to go through the veil of death bringing Hedwig with her. After going through the veil, she met Death and discovered that she was the Mistress of Death. She was given the choice to go back or go to a new world, Equestria. Jasmine decided to go to the new world and Death gave her all the basic knowledge she would need to start a new life. When she awoke as a filly in Canterlot she found that she had deaged and was 11 again, she also had her cutie mark when she arrived. While in Canterlot she studied Unicorn magic and apprenticed under the Tea Master, Brew Bag. One year before Twilight arrives in Ponyville Jasmine finish's her apprenticeship and moves to Ponyville to open her own tea shop _The Doe's Den_.


	2. Chapter 2

**S01E01:Friendship is Magic-Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I claim nothing of the Harry Potter franchise nor the My Little Pony franchise, as everything is the rightful properties of their owners and affiliates. No infringement was intended, and no money is being made. This is my first time writing a story so please be nice. I will try and upload at least 1 chapter a month but I am a full-time student and stuff happens. I will also let any readers know if I am going to take a break on this story or just giving up on it. If you are not familiar with the show I would suggest watching the episodes as you read.**

 ***In this story the mane 6 are all either 17 or 18 years of age and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are about 4 years old just to give you an idea of the ages in the story.**

Everypony in Ponyville could be found getting up bright and early for the busy day. Today was the eve of the summer sun celebration and everypony had to do their part in preparation for the celebration. Jasmine in particular could be found baking the last batch of pastries in her shop, _The Doe's Den_ , for the morning rush with her owl Hedwig.

"Oh, I'm so excited to be apart see the summer sun celebration in person, aren't you Hedwig" asked Jasmine as Hedwig hooted back to her from her perch.

"It's too bad that I missed it when it occurred in Canterlot a couple of years ago. Oh well time to start the day" stated Jasmine as she opened the doors to her shop and began serving her customers their orders of tea and pastries.

By the time it was 1 o'clock and time to close the shop, Jasmine had been cleaned out of all her pastries and just about all of her tea's. With her work for the day done she closed her shop and decided to head down to the Apple Family Acre and see if Applejack or her family need help.

* * *

Just as Jasmine arrived at the farm she found Applejack talking to a lavender pony and a purple baby dragon whom she had never seen before.

"Well howdy Jasmine" greeted Applejack as soon as she spotted Jasmine walking towards them.

"Good afternoon Applejack. I was just coming to see if any of you needed help with the food preparations" replied Jasmine.

"Well that's mighty kind of you but we got it all covered. Maybe you could show Twilight and Spike here around; they're here checking on all the preparations for the summer sun celebration" suggested Applejack while gesturing to Twilight and Spike.

Jasmine turned towards Twilight and Spike before asking "Well Twilight, Spike, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Jasmine and if you'd like me to I'd be more than willing to show you around".

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you to as well and I think we'll take you up on your offer" Twilight hesitantly relied. With that Jasmine led Twilight and Spike back into town.

* * *

"So, if you don't mind me asking why are you in such a hurry. I mean I understand wanting everything done on time but it seems like there's more than that with you" Asked Jasmine as they walked down the road leading into town.

"Well before Princess Celestia sent me here, I discovered that the Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon and that she will be returning to Equestira to bring eternal night. So, I need to get these preparation checks out of the way so I can focus on getting Princess Celestia to believe me" explained Twilight in frustration.

"Well if you want I could help" offered Jasmine.

"That would be very helpful. Thank you" said Twilight feeling grateful that at least some pony believed her.

"Alright then, what is next on your list?" Jasmine asked while turning to Spike who had the to-do list.

"Well foods all taken care of, next is weather" replied Spike. Hearing a groan both Spike and Jasmine turned to see Twilight lagging behind a little.

"I ate too much pie" groaned Twilight, who was starting to feel the effects of eating too much at brunch.

"Hmm there's supposed to be a pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds. Do you know her Jasmine?" said Spike as he looked around.

"I don't know her personally but I do know that she manages the weather for Ponyville" replied Jasmine.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she" stated Twilight as she looked at the sky. Next thing they knew some Pegasus pony flew right into Twilight and both of them ended up rolling into a mud pile. As Twilight groaned Jasmine got a better look at the Pegasus pony and knew she was Rainbow Dash.

"Um excuse me. Let me help you" gigged Rainbow Dash as she went and brought a rain cloud over. Once the cloud was over Twilight she jumped on it and made it rain over Twilight washing away the mud. Unfortunately, the rain left Twilight soaked and unimpressed with whole situation.

"Um oops, I guess I over did it" giggled Rainbow Dash.

"Um uh how about this my very own patented rain-blow dry" said Rainbow Dash as she sped around Twilight leaving a rainbow trail. Once done she said "no, no, don't thank me your quite welcome." However, Rainbow Dash's rain-blow dry left Twilight's mane a puffy frizzy mess. Upon looking at Twilight's mane neither Rainbow Dash or Spike could hold in their laughter, even Jasmine couldn't help but giggle.

"Let me guess, your Rainbow Dash?" asked Twilight as she looked down at the laughing Pegasus pony.

"The one and only. Why, you heard of me?" boasted Rainbow Dash as she took to the sky again.

"I heard your supposed to be keeping the sky clear" retorted Twilight.

Twilight sighed before calmly explaining "I'm Twilight Sparkle and the princess sent me to check on the weather" as she looked at Rainbow Dash who was now lounging on a cloud.

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy just as soon as I'm done practicing" Rainbow Dash replied dismissively.

"Practicing? For what?" asked Twilight.

"The WONDERBOLTS!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash as she pointed to a nearby sign. "Their gonna preform at the celebration tomorrow and I'm gonna show them my stuff" boasted Rainbow Dash as she did a loop-de-loop onto another cloud.

" _The_ Wonderbolts?" asked Twilight.

"Yup" replied Rainbow Dash.

"The most talented flyers in all of Equesria?" asked Twilight.

"That's them" stated Rainbow Dash.

"Pfft. Please they'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day" goaded Twilight.

"Hey I could clear this sky in 10 seconds flat" replied Rainbow Dash.

"Prove it" Twilight slyly demanded and just like that Rainbow Dash did, in 10 seconds she got rid of all the clouds in the sky.

"What I say 10 seconds flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging" bragged Rainbow Dash. Twilight, Jasmine, and Spike could only look on in shock at what they had just seen.

"Ha! Ha! you should see the look on your face. Ha! you're a laugh Twilight Sparkle I can't wait to hangout some more" laughed Rainbow Dash then flew away.

"Wow! she's amazing" exclaimed Spike before he started to laugh at Twilight's mane again. "Wait it's kind of pretty once you get used to it" stated Spike however Twilight was not amused and started to walk off to the town hall with Jasmine and Spike following after her.

* * *

"Decorations" Spike said as he wrote on his list before looking up to see a unicorn named Rarity fiddling with different ribbons. " _Beautiful_ " stated Spike as they walked further into the hall.

"Yes, the décor is coming along nicely. This ought to be quick. I'll be at the library in no time, beautiful indeed" replied Twilight as they walked further into the hall.

"Not the décor, _her_ " said Spike as he looked at Rarity.

"Oh, that's Rarity she's quite the fashionista. She even helped me furnish my tea shop" said Jasmine as she gestured towards Rarity.

"No, no. No. Oh, goodness no, hmm" said Rarity as she looked through her ribbons.

"How are my spines? Are they straight" asked Spike as he tried to groom himself much to the amusement of Twilight and Jasmine.

"Good afternoon" greeted Twilight as she walked towards Rarity.

"Just a moment I'm in " _the zone_ " as it were. Oh yes sparkle always does the trick does it not. Why Rarity you are a talent. Now I'm how can I help you—" asked Rarity before screaming at the sited Twilight's mane. "Oh, my stars DARLING what ever happened to your coiffure?!"

"Oh, you mean my mane well it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations and then I'll be out of your hair" replied Twilight.

"Out of my hair, what about your hair" ask Rarity as she started to push Twilight along.

"Wait where are we going? _Help_ " asked Twilight as she was push out of the town hall and taken to Rarity's boutique with Jasmine and Spike following along.

* * *

After arriving at Rarity's boutique Rarity immediately went to work on fixing Twilight's mane. Once the mane was fixed, Rarity started to try and find Twilight an outfit.

"No, no, uh-uh, too green, too yellow, too poofy, not poofy enough, too frilly, too shiny" said Rarity as she had Twilight try on different outfits. "Now go on my dear you were telling me where you're from".

"I've been sent from Canterlot to—" wheezed out Twilight as Rarity tightened her corset before Rarity let go of the laces, sending them both flying.

"CANTERLOT! I am so envious. The glamour, the sophistication, I have always dreamed of living there. I can't wait to hear all about it. We are going to be the best of friends you and I. Emerald what was I thinking let me get you some rubies" stated Rarity as she walked off.

"Quick before she decides to dye my coat a new color" stated Twilight as she ran off. Jasmine quickly grabbed Spike before following after Twilight.

"Sorry about Rarity. I should have warned you she can be quite pushy when it comes to fashion. I'm kind of glad though that I never told her I was from Canterlot now" said Jasmine as they walked to the park, though Spike was riding on Twilight's back as he was still love struck.

"Oh, you're from Canterlot? How long have you been here? Why'd you move?" questioned Twilight.

"Well I've been here for about a year. I moved here after I finished my apprenticeship under Master Brew Bag to open up my own tea shop. I always found Canterlot to be a bit too busy for me so I started looking at different places before deciding to move here" replied Jasmine.

"Wasn't she wonderful" sighed Spike as Jasmine and Twilight reached to park.

"Focus casanova what's next on the list?" asked Twilight.

"Hem-hem. Music it's the last one" replied Spike. Soon however they could all hear birds singing and went to find the source. They found the source of the music on the other side of a bush. There they found a Pegasus pony conducting a choir of colorful birds through their song. Jasmine immediately recognized the pony as Fluttershy.

"Oh, my…um, stop please, everyone. Um, excuse me, sir? I mean no offense, but your rhythm was just a teeny-tiny bit off" said Fluttershy as she gently flew over to a green bird, before continuing "Now, follow me please. A-one, A-two, A-one-two-three- "started Fluttershy before Twilight startled her.

"Hello. Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check on the music and it's sounding beautiful" said Twilight as Fluttershy came down to stand on the ground. The two of them ended of starring at each other in awkward silence.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle" said Twilight as she tried to make conversation, "what's your name?".

"Um… I'm Fluttershy" mumbled Fluttershy unfortunately she mumbled it so softly that Twilight couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Twilight.

"Um….my name is, um, Fluttershy…." Replied Fluttershy but she still mumbled her name to softly to hear.

"Didn't quite catch that" said Twilight.

"Fluttershy" mumbled Fluttershy in a soft squeaky voice.

"Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work" Twilight said nervously. Fluttershy said something back but it was mumbled so softly in a squeaky voice Twilight couldn't hear what she said.

"Okay" Twilight said as she began walking away. Twilight said "Well that was easy" to both Spike and Jasmine as they stepped out of the bush.

"A baby dragon!" Exclaimed Fluttershy as soon as she saw Spike. She immediately flew towards Spike knocking both Jasmine and Twilight out of the way. "Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before! He's so cute!".

"Well, well, well." Said Spike as he looked at both Jasmine and Twilight as they laid on the ground.

"Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's so incredibly wonderful. I…I just don't even know what to say" Fluttershy said in wonder while Twilight and Jasmine got up off the ground.

"Well, in that case, we'd better be going" said Twilight as she used magic to lift Spike onto her back and they started to walk away.

"Wait, what's his name?" Asked Fluttershy as she followed them.

"Hi I'm Spike" replied Spike.

"I'm Fluttershy. Wow a talking dragon. And what do dragons talk about?" asked Fluttershy, still following them.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Asked Spike.

"Absolutely everything" stated Fluttershy, much to Twilight's dismay.

So, Spike told her _everything_ as they walked to the library. Spike said "Well, I started out as a cute little purple-and-green egg…".

* * *

"…and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you want to hear about today?" Asked Spike.

"Oh, yes please!" Fluttershy eagerly answered.

"I am so sorry. How did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville, and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep" said Twilight trying to get Fluttershy to leave.

"No, I don't" said Spike as he was bucked off by Twilight.

"Aww, look at that. He's so sleepy, he can't even keep his little balance" Twilight said in a baby voice.

"Poor thing. You simply must get him into bed" said Fluttershy in a motherly tone as she picks him up and tried to take him inside. However, Twilight quickly rushed inside dragging Jasmine along and pushed Fluttershy out.

"Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well good night!" Twilight said before closing the door.

"Huh. Rude much?" Said Spike.

"That was kind of was rude Twilight" agreed Jasmine.

"Sorry Spike, Jasmine, but I have to convince the princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time" said Twilight. "Now where's the light?".

Suddenly the lights turned on and just about every pony in Ponyville jumped out saying "SURPRISE!", they were throwing confetti and blowing party kazoos. Jasmine knew immediately that this party was Pinkie Pie's doing as she had done the same thing to her when Jasmine first moved to Ponyville. With all the different ponies around Jasmine ended up losing Twilight and Spike in the crowd. She saw Twilight heading up the stairs and decided to go up as well.

"Sorry about the party. If I had known you had already met Pinkie Pie I would have warned you. She did the same thing to me when I moved here. Apparently, she will find just about any reason to throw a party, she is a true party pony" said Jasmine as she moved to sit next to Twilight.

"It's alright at least you understand that something dangerous might happen tonight" sighed Twilight as she looked up the moon. As the night moved on Twilight tried to block the music out with her pillow and Jasmine decided to read a book.

Just then Spike opens the door wearing a lamp shade and says "hey Twilight, Jasmine! Pinkie Pie started pin the tail on the pony want to play?".

"NO! All the ponies beside Jasmine are CRAZY! Do you know what time it is?!" Yelled Twilight.

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Every pony has to stay up or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun. You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" Answered Spike before going back down stairs.

"Ugh. Here I thought I'd have time to learn about the elements of harmony, but, all this ridiculous friend making has kept me from it!

"I know you don't want to hear this but I kind of have to agree with Spike to a certain degree. You don't know for sure whether anything is going to happen or not and stressing yourself out isn't going to help. So, all I recommend is just relax and take things as they come" advised Jasmine as she looked at Twilight.

Twilight sighs before saying "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring about everlasting night. I hope the princess was right. I hope it really is just an old ponies' tale".

Jasmine was about to comfort Twilight when Spike slammed the door open and said "come on Twilight, Jasmine! It's time to watch the sun rise!".

* * *

As Twilight and Jasmine waited for the sun the rise they were set upon by Pinkie Pie.

"Isn't this exciting?! Are you excited, because I'm excited, I've never been so excited. Well, except for that time I saw you walking into town and I went (gasp), but I mean really who can top that?!" Pinkie Pie excitingly explained.

The choir of colorful birds began singing while being conducted by Fluttershy as a spotlight shined on the Mayor began her speech "Mares and gentle stallions, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun celebration!". All the ponies cheered. "In a few moments," the Mayor continued, "the sun will rise on this, the longest day of the years!" more cheering, "and now it's my great pleasure to present the pony that raises the sun and the moon herself each year, the good, the wise, Princess Celestia!"

With a trumpet of horns, the royal balcony curtains were pulled back and the spotlight moved to the royal balcony to reveal… nothing the Princess was gone. There were gasps around the crowds.

"This can't be good" Twilight said as the mayor tried to keep every pony calm.

"Ooh! Ooh! I love guessing games! Is she hiding?! Asked Pinkie Pie as she bounced around oblivious to the seriousness of the situation.

"She's gone!" Shrieked Rarity from the balcony.

"Ooh, she's good!" Pinkie Pie said still completely oblivious to the mood of the room.

Suddenly the room begins to darken and a blue mist begins to form in the royal balcony causing all the ponies to get scared. The mist moves to reveal a black Alicorn with blue mist as a mane.

"Nightmare Moon" Twilight says as Spike faints from fright and Jasmine can only look on as every pony gasp in fright.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious sun-loving faces" said Nightmare Moon with distain.

"What have you done with our princess?" Demanded Rainbow Dash. She tried to fly towards Nightmare Moon only to be stopped by Applejack grabbing her tail.

"Woah their nelly!" Applejack said through her teeth.

Nightmare Moon giggled maliciously before asking "why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?".

"Ooh! Ooh! More guessing games! Um…Hokey Smokes! How about Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snoo-mmph!" Asked Pinkie Pie before Applejack stuffed a cupcake in her mouth.

"Does my crown no longer count? Now that I've been imprisoned for a thousand years?" Nightmare Moon asked as she faced Fluttershy before asking Rarity "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?".

"I did! And I know who you are. You're the mare in the moon. Nightmare Moon!" Stated Twilight as every pony gasped.

"Well, well, well, some pony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here" Nightmare Moon asked.

"You're here to…to…" Twilight started to reply but couldn't finish due to fear.

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last FOREVER!" Nightmare Moon said before laughing evilly as a tornado a blue mist and lightning filled the room.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Announcement**

From now on I will be posting on Wattpad its just easier for me. please check wattpad my username is tbstreet95. i have already posted some more chapters. thank you and enjoy.


End file.
